Here To Stay
by otkcp
Summary: Summary: Stowaways from an outer planet change the crew of Serenity's lives forever. Warnings: swearing, violence and spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stowaways for an outer planet change the crew of Serenity's lives forever.

Warnings: swearing, violence and spanking of minors.

Shaney Anne Lara (14)

Waelyn Jeff Lara (12)

Mulan Tessie Lara (7)

**Chapter One: Stowaways**

"Shh, Mei-Mei...you looking to get us caught" a boy who looked to be in his early teens scolded the whimpering little girl next to him "Nuh-uh" she replied "well then you aint got no need to be whimpering then" the small girl glared at her brother "I don't need you bossing me" she complained "now Mei-Mei(little sister), Waelyn don't mean nothing by it but we don't fancy being caught...dong ma?(Understand)" an older girl, though not much older than the boy, explained as she pulled the littler one into her arms.

"Shi (yes) Jei-Jei (big sister) I'll quieten now" the little girl agreed as she relaxed into her big sister's embrace. The three siblings had decided that leaving home was best for them, they were half siblings born to a man known as Bart Lara, he'd been married three times his first wife Shawna had died just moments after her daughter Shaney was born, not wanting to raise the child alone Bart had taken a second wife, Amber who just two years after his daughter's birth had given him the gift of a son, Waelyn.

When Waelyn was three years old Amber had gotten very sick and passed on. Bart's third wife Ahn-Lei had wed him just months after his second's death and not too long after birthed their baby girl together, Mulan. Ahn-Lei had been murdered during a raid in the town just two years prior to now, leaving Shaney to take on a motherly role at times.

Bart's habit of drinking an awful lot had caused his children to make the decision to get out of there. The girl had packed their things and got a hold of as much money she could, letting her ship-loving brother pick their ride, she had waited for a clear coast before stowing themselves aboard.

Mulan was just a wee one, she didn't really understand why they had to hide and keep quiet, she didn't like the dark and was feeling rather scared in the dark, cramped space she and her older siblings were currently hiding "Jei-Jei...I wanna get out now" Mulan whined finally fed up with staying put "Mulan hush, you'll get us found" Shaney scolded.

"Little late for the" Captain Malcolm Reynolds said as he pulled the hatch open to reveal the uninvited guests aboard his boat "the way I conjure it you three best be explain yourselves" he stood in front of the three children, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face "and best be doing it quick like, dong le ma? (You understand me?)" He demanded.

Shaney knew as the eldest of the three the job of getting them out of this mess was her's "now Sir, we didn't mean no harm" she started to explain "we just had to get outta there quick like an' we didn't have a lotta coin see and well this boat was the one my brother here to a fancy to" she told the man she guessed was the captain.

"I don't make it a habit of giving folk free passage on my boat" he started to say but was cut off by Kaylee saying "now Capt'an look they're just lil'uns" she walked over "aw well aint you just Kuh Ai (cute)?" she asked smiling a huge smile at little Mulan.

The usually shy little girl smiled up at the mechanic "I'm Mulan, who're you?" she asked Kaylee replied "well wai (hey) Mulan nice ta meet ya, you can call me Kaylee" offering the girl her hand which to the surprise of her siblings she took without worry "I reckon ya'll must be a might hungry, come on we're 'bout to eat anyways" Kaylee invited the others along.

"Now Kaylee, see here this is my ship not yours" Mal started to protest "oh come on Capt'an...they're just young'uns not a thing we can do with 'em 'sept maybe give 'em some grub an' a safe place" she reasoned giving him a pleading look.

"Aiya...alright Kaylee you win Mei-Mei" he put his hands up in defeat, he couldn't argue with the 'look' or what she was saying for that matter "you all can stay...but you best be behaving yourselves on my boat" he warned "I'm the Captain, you can call me sir, Captain or Mal" he introduced himself then added "welcome aboard Serenity".

'_What'a I got myself into?' _

**A/N: well my first try at Firefly...hope you like. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Trouble With Young'uns Aboard**

Malcolm Reynolds had never thought he'd end up with children on his boat, River was one thing at seventeen she was nearing womanhood not to mention she was a living, breathing weapon but Shaney, Waelyn and bitty little Mulan were another thing all together, not to get him wrong, Mal was in fact rather fond of them after a month of having them on Serenity.

Mulan was sweet and innocent, she had bonded with all the crew and had them all wrapped around her wee little finger. She loved to play chasing games with River and Kaylee, she loved to sit with Jayne and talk about his weapons and she enjoyed dressing up in Inara's shawls and jewellery. Mulan was often found playing dinosaurs with Wash or watching Simon in the medi-bay. The girl adored talking with Zoe or doing her lessons with Book, but most of all the sweet wee girl loved sitting in the Captain's lap and snuggling close.

Waelyn was a curious boy who loved ships, he spent a great deal of time with Kaylee, helping her fix Serenity when need be. Despite being smart he wasn't one for schooling and would often hide to avoid the tedium of lessons with the Preacher, not religious lessons in an overall way but just good old reading, writing, mathematics and so on so forth. Waelyn too had his bonds with the crew and had come to see them all as family.

Shaney was the most reluctant to bond with the crew although the teen had made quick friends with River. She didn't much mind doing her lessons or helping out on the ship, she did love prepping for meals and was quite adept at finding ways to make the protein taste of actual food.

"Waelyn you best be getting your little pigu (butt) where it's meant" Mal yelled "you got lessons to be doing an' less you're looking to be in strife I'd suggest you be getting to it right quick" he warned the boy who had yet again decided to hide rather than get his lessons done.

"I don't fancy repeating myself son, so best be here soon or I'll be aiming to give you a lickin'" he warned again, this time Shaney spoke up "Captain you can't mean to" she started to say but Mal cut her off "Gwon Ni Tze Jee Duh Shr (mind your own business)" he snapped at the girl "what I do or don't do on my ship is my business."

"he's my brother and you'll not lay a hand on him" she stood up straight, looking him directly in the eye a stubborn look on her face "now 'less you wanna be gettin' the same I suggest you don't tell me what to do on my ship" he growled at the teen but Shaney stood her ground, protecting Waelyn and Mulan had been her job as far back as she would remember.

"Shaney, Bao Bei (darling/sweetheart) Mal won't beat him, you know that" Inara tried to calm the girl, not wanting her and the Captain to get into it not now not in front of everyone "Aiya, he's been a gorramn pain in the pigu (butt) and a tao shen (naughty child) for nigh on two weeks now an' I for one am done with it".

"You won't touch my kin you wong ba duhn (son of a bitch)" Shaney snapped as she glared at the captain "_ni tao shen____(you naughty child) I don't fancy you talkin' to me that way on my ship...dong le ma? (You understand me?)" he scolded turning the teen a little and swatting her butt ____**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____"you will keep a civil tongue with me" he said before heading off to find the other wayward child on his boat._

"Zhuanheng de ren (bossy man)" Shaney muttered under her breath as Mal left the room.

...

_"__You and me are goin' ta have ourselves a conversation" the Captain said as he found the twelve year old hiding in his bunk "you best be tellin' me why you've been behavin' as such" he continued as he sat on the bed next to Waelyn._

___Mal wondered if the boy even knew, he'd been informed by Inara that the children were going to test all of them, but especially him because as Captain he was the main authority figure to all of the crew but even more so for the young'uns. _

_"__I aint got not a thing to say" Waelyn said, refusing to look up at Mal, he wasn't much of a talker or one to do as he's told. His Mama was dead and his Dad didn't care for him much, Mulan's Mama had been hocked on the drops before her life was ended. He hadn't had anyone to care much for him so being on Serenity with all the rules was difficult for him._

_"__Well I reckon you better be findin' a thing or two to say" there was a stern look on his face as he stared at the boy waiting for him to reply "well I aint goin' ta" he said stubbornly "well then you best be getting your little pigu all good and ready for a lickin' then"._

_Waelyn's eyes widened, that was the second time the Captain had threatened him with a spanking in the past half hour, he hadn't believed him the first time but now with him right there in front of him he knew it was not joke._

___Mal didn't waste time, he pulled the young boy over his knee, he may have swatted Shaney earlier but he had never been on the giving side of a spanking. As a boy he had received his fair share and had an idea of how it went._

___**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____landed in the centre of the squirming backside "Ow, wei (hey) you fen fen pi go (baboon's ass crack) stop that hurts" he yelled ____**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____"It'll hurt a mite more if your tongue don't stay civilised" the Captain scolded._

___**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____"Ouch, ow sorry Capt'an" ____**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____"best we be gettin' some things clear leastwise you wanna forget sittin' all comfy like" he said ____**SMACK, SMACK **____"on my boat you do what I tell, dong le ma? (You understand me?)" ____**SMACK, SMACK.**_

_"__Ouch, shi (yes) sir I promise" he cried as more swats met his sore behind ____**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **____"good, 'cause we have ta revisit this topic it won't be so pleasant" with that he landed the last volley of swats to the boy's sitspots ____**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**_

_"__shush now Di-Di (little brother) it's done and over with" he sat Waelyn down next to him once more and rubbed his back comfortingly "now you best git yourself to doin' that schoolin' now" he nudged him to the door._

___Looking around the boy's small bunk room he added "and once that's done you ought to clean this joo fuen chse (pig sty)" he indicated the pile of dirty clothes and toys strewn around the room "yes sir" the kid replied giving him a mock salute._

___**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter =D please review.**___


End file.
